A Whole New World
by Flowergurl
Summary: Callidora Hennet, girl of the Copper Isle's, is about to embark on a thrilling journey in a place that was both wonderful and fantastic to her. She had always been seen as different, but in Tortall, a whole new world, she would be accepted. At least, she
1. Default Chapter

Here is another one, I hope you like it! ( Review, please!  
  
Smiles,  
  
Flowergurl :D  
  
Callidora Hennet stepped outside into the rising sun. She smiled as the first rays hit her face, even though she had no reason to smile.  
  
A breeze blew through, gently rustling her patched green dress and tattered apron, sending her thick, coal black hair flying behind her. She sighed and closed her bright blue eyes, happy for this slight moment of peace. This was the only time of day she got it; when her dumpy, selfish mother was still asleep, before Callie had to go and work.  
  
She sat down on a nearby rock and listened to the distant sound of waves hitting the shore on the other side of her home. The sea- her only hope. Her only hope to ever leave her life of hunger, oppression, and cruelty. Her only hope of going to another land, a land she wasn't sure existed. A land where all people had food, no slaves were kept, and commoners were accepted as human beings, not things that the gods created to serve the nobles. She had read of this land in the large books she had found, discarded by the wealthy.  
  
Yes, it had been a struggle, Callie remembered with a slight smile; it had been a great struggle to actually be able to read the books. Commoners like her were not educated. No one she knew was educated, no one she knew could read, write, or even talk properly.  
  
But Callie could.  
  
And she was frowned upon because of it. Her vocabulary had grown since she was seven, and she could speak Common flawlessly, as well as the language native to her home, the Copper Isles. She had taught herself, forced herself, to read. Looking back on it, it was a mystery as to how she learned, but she could, and read every book she could get her hands on. She had gotten to the point where she couldn't stand to be around the people her age anymore because their grammar was so bad, and she had learned (the hard way) not to correct them.  
  
But, she thought with a sigh, that was many years ago. She knew better now, and it was useless anyway. Everyone looked at her as if she had grown horns when she spoke.  
  
It was quite unfortunate, Callie thought as she hugged her tattered cloak around her, that she could not go into the streets without a cover. And it had to be a big cover, too. Otherwise…Callie shuddered, hoping to block the unpleasant thoughts out.  
  
Otherwise, a lust-hungry male would find her…and Callie was powerless to stop him.  
  
She heard grunting from inside the small shack that was her home and jumped. Her mother must be rising, she thought with a sigh. Her mother was drunk quite often. But, the woman did have problems, Callie thought wryly; you had to hand it to her. Her husband, Callie's father, had left because (Callie thought) he had woken up one morning and got a good look at his wife. It was true; Arisha Hennet was not a pretty sight to see. Fat and sluggish, she did not share her daughter's beauty. Her brown hair was not cared for, and her brown eyes were bleak.  
  
Why, Callie mused, she didn't even know her own father's name! All she knew about him was that he stayed long enough to name his daughter Callidora, which meant 'gift of beauty' and to give her a locket. Callie had gotten this out of her mother one night, when she was drunk, but had not managed to find the locket.  
  
"What you doin', wretch?!" Suddenly, the irritated voice that belonged to Arisha cried.  
  
Callie stood. "Nothing, Arisha," she said in an uninterested voice. She didn't call her mother 'mother' or 'mama', but by her first name.  
  
"Gettin here an' make me my meal!"  
  
Callie inhaled deeply, listening to the sound of the crashing waves, and for the thousandth time, told herself that she would leave the Copper Isles some day, and begin a life, a new life, in the faraway country called Tortall.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Callie heard a 'clunk' and the sound of glass shattering. "Good," she said to herself, shutting the large, fascinating book and standing, her legs quivering with the thought of what she was going to do.  
  
She peeked out through the fabric that separated her space from the one- room shack they lived in. She spotted with satisfaction what she had been hoping to see- her mother passed out on the floor from drinking too much ale, the glass of Mithros-knows-what shattered on the dirt floor next to her.  
  
She opened the fabric and crept across the dirt floor to the other side, where a much better piece of fabric separated Arisha's space from the main room. She opened it and surveyed her mother's untidy room and un-made, small bed. She walked over to the broken chest and began rooting through it, finding only clothes.  
  
Callie walked over to Arisha's bed and got down on her knees and looked under it. Her heart leapt-there was a small box. She inched under the bed and grabbed the box. She opened it with shaking hands.  
  
There it was. Its chain was in a big knot and the gold was tarnished, but that was it. At least, Callie thought as she took it out nervously, she hoped it was.  
  
Callie brushed the dust away and saw an inscription on it- Love.  
  
It said love. Callie had never been told she was loved-never. Her heart swelled at the words-someone loved her. Her father loved her. She smiled and opened it. A small note fell out, tightly folded.  
  
Callie put the note aside, shut the box, shoved it under Arisha's bed, and tiptoed to her room. She sat down eagerly and opened the note. It read:  
  
Callidora-  
  
You are a special child, more special than you will ever know. Follow your dreams, Callidora, they will lead you to the right place, where you will uncover your secrets. I am always with you, and have heart, my child, do not give up.  
  
Love,  
  
Father  
  
Callie's heart swelled again. Her dreams- she would follow them. She untangled the knot and hooked the locket around her neck. Then she removed the fabric that posed as a door for her and placed all the food she could find in it.  
  
She returned to her room, her sack not near as full as she would need to make the journey to Tortall, but she would take care of that in the morning.  
  
She turned to her window, looking out at the stars that shone brightly against the ink-black color of the night sky. She closed her eyes and held her locket.  
  
"I'm going to follow my dreams, Father, wherever you are, and I won't give up. I swear that I will not be here tomorrow night. Goodnight, Father."  
  
Callie turned back and began reading her book again. It was a wonderful book all about Tortall. She had a sudden inspiration and ripped a map of the country out and put it in her sack. She then lay down on her cot and went to sleep, vowing that this would be her last time in this cot, this house, this village, this country. She slept with a smile on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Callie hid herself in the shadows of the large boat that was to take her to her new life. She heard voices and was pleased to notice that they were speaking in Common, the language native to the Eastern lands, and that she could understand.  
  
"Are we almost done?" one man asked, looking around nervously.  
  
"No, we've got to load these barrels, then we can go," his partner replied.  
  
"Good. I can't wait to get back home, this place gives me the shakes," the first man said.  
  
"Me too," the other man replied forcefully.  
  
Once they were out of sight, Callie opened the barrel nearest to her and climbed in, thankful that it was empty and rather large. She felt herself being lifted. "What's in this one?" another man called, grunting as he carried the barrel that contained Callie. "It weighs a ton!"  
  
Callie had to stop herself from making a noise of outrage.  
  
"It should be empty," another man said as Callie felt him take the other side of the barrel, therefore rendering her sideways.  
  
"Gods, your right," the man said. "I don't know, maybe it just was sorted into the wrong pile. Should we look?"  
  
Callie's heart stopped. If they looked, she would be in tons of trouble.  
  
"No, not now!" The first man said. "If I put it down, I won't be able to pick it back up!"  
  
The other man grunted in agreement and Callie exhaled in relief. She felt herself being carried upwards and then down stairs, and finally being put to rest, thankfully right side up.  
  
The men panted for a minute and left. Callie felt as though she was breathing again, and she peeked out.  
  
There were a series of crates and barrels clustered around her, so she would be well hidden. She heard noises on the stairs and quickly replaced the top to her barrel, as more men brought more barrels and crates.  
  
This was the pattern for a long time, and just as the heat was becoming unbearable, a door was shut and Callie heard it being locked. She popped open the top and inhaled deeply. The room was now filled to the brim with boxes and barrels and crates. She saw a series of circles in the walls and was astonished to see that the circle was loose. She pulled on it, hard, and felt a huge gust of wind meet her.  
  
She was staring out into open sea, with the island on her left and the ocean to her right. She grinned widely and the boat lurched, and broke free of the harbor. She was free. Off of the horrible island, with her dreams straight ahead. She almost waved, but decided against it since she could risk being seen.  
  
Callie set about making a bed and used straw in a secluded place that could only be reached by climbing on top of a lot of barrels.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Callie was awakened five mornings later quite rudely by the thud of the ship hitting the dock. She shot up and raced through her well-made path through the barrels and forced the wooden plug off of the window. She felt her breath catch in her throat.  
  
Tortall.  
  
It was there, looking plain and simple to anyone except Callie. To Callie, it was a world where perhaps the greatest knight of the age was a woman, where no slaves were kept, where the king and queen actually ruled over their people and weren't just figureheads, the list went on. To Callie, it was where she would make her dreams come true.  
  
She quickly scattered her bed, gathered her food, and got into her favorite barrel to wait. Soon, she heard the click of a lock and a door opening, and the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.  
  
"All right, the stuff that's full goes to the first cart, and the stuff that's empty goes on the second cart, got it men?" an imperial-sounding voice commanded.  
  
Callie shook with excitement inside her barrel, not noticing the cramped space or the musty smell of the wood. She felt herself being lifted, and had to restrain herself from squealing with happiness. She was carried outside and placed sideways into a cart. She didn't mind the cramped space or the feeling of being shoved around when other barrels were placed next to hers.  
  
"Okay, the first cart is ta go ter Pirates Swoop and then on ter Corus! Take yeh 'bout a day ta get ter Pirate's Swoop, then 'bout five ta get ter Corus! Good luck, lads! Geddyup!" he commanded, and the cart began moving.  
  
After about twenty minutes, when there was no sound except the pounding of the horses hooves and the occasional shouts between the four drivers, Callie tried to open the lid of her barrel, and found that she couldn't. The barrels and crates were so tightly shoved in; she couldn't open it more than an inch!  
  
Callie cursed under her breath and found her fabric-wrapped bundle. It was good she had decided to re-stock on food, most of the barrels had contained things like salted pork and others native to the Copper Isles. She inspected it and found that she did have enough food for at least three days, and it took only one to get to Pirates Swoop. She forced a smile and tried to put her mind on other things, not the thought of spending a day (without relieving herself) in the barrel.  
  
Pirates Swoop…that name rang a bell, but what it was, she couldn't think of. She knew Corus was the capitol…but Pirate's Swoop?  
  
An idea struck her suddenly. Her map!  
  
She fished it out of her bundle, banging her elbow on the side of the barrel once and almost shouting in pain. Instead, she bit her lip and studied the map. She calculated that in order to be one day away, she must have docked here, and was currently about here by now…  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
One day later saw Callie's usually vibrant blue eyes a dull gray, and circles surrounding her eyes. She hadn't eaten much; for fear that she would have to use the bathroom, and was starving.  
  
It was nightfall when she finally heard, "Halt!" And, peeking through her inch gap, she saw just barely that they were stopped in front of a big stone wall. "Who goes there?"  
  
"Deliveries for the Baron of Pirates Swoop from the Copper Isles, sir," one of the two men driving Callie's cart answered.  
  
"And what of the second cart?" the guard asked.  
  
"Deliveries for their Majesties from the Copper Isles, sir," one of the drivers of the other cart answered.  
  
"Very well then, get on to Corus with you!" the guard snapped to him.  
  
"Please, sir, mightn't we get something to eat?" the driver of the second cart begged.  
  
Gods, I don't care, Callie moaned to herself. Just as long as I get out of this box!  
  
"Very well, then," the guard said, and the creaking signaled the gate opening, and soon they were riding again, through the village of Pirates Swoop and then they were going up a hill, presumably to the manor.  
  
"The Lioness is here, you lot, so be good," the guard who was escorting them said.  
  
Callie's heart leapt. The Lioness! Lady Alanna, Callie's hero, was here!  
  
Then a horrible sinking feeling began. What if the Lioness was not kind? What if she refused to have anything to do with Callie? What if-  
  
"Oh, good, it's about time," a woman's voice sounded from up ahead. "I was wondering when I would get this delivery!"  
  
There was a great scramble, and Callie was sure the men had sprung off their wagons to greet the lady. "Oh, please, do stop, I just want my melons," the lady said, clearly embarrassed.  
  
Was that Alanna? The great King's Champion? She sounded so nice! But, then again, Callie reminded herself, this was Tortall. People were nice here.  
  
"Yes, my Lady," the men said in unison, and all four began to earnestly unload Callie's cart. Callie felt her barrel being lifted, and suddenly, she wished she was back on the cart. She was going to be exiled, or worse, killed!  
  
"Mm, good!" the Lioness (Callie was almost positive it was her) said, clapping her hands. "Now, his Majesty will pay you when you get to Corus, and thank you. The servants will see to your food."  
  
"Thank you, my Lady." The men all said together, and scampered out.  
  
Alanna clapped her hands together gleefully and squealed. Squealed? The Lioness squeals?  
  
"Okay, where are you…" there was the sound of many barrels being opened, each nearer and nearer to Callie. Finally, the one next to her was opened. "Nope, no melons in here…"  
  
Callie squeezed her eyes shut and rolled her self into as tight a ball as possible. The lid was opened, and the Lioness uttered a cry of surprise and the sound of a sword being drawn was heard.  
  
"Get up slowly, and drop you weapons, otherwise I swear to the Goddess I'll poke you straight through." The Lioness said in a perfectly calm voice.  
  
Callie rose from her position and fell again immediately. Twenty-four hours of not standing can make one's legs rather weak. She fell backwards and hit her head on a barrel behind her. "Ow!" she cried, fighting back tears.  
  
Alanna, her sword still trained on Callie but her eyes wide with astonishment, called, "George! George, come here!"  
  
The sounds of footsteps were heard and a man opened the door quickly. He had a kind face that looked surprised when he spotted Callie. "What have we here?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, she was in one of the barrels," Alanna said, putting her sword back in its sheath. "She doesn't have any weapons, I think she's harmless."  
  
The man approached her. "Do you speak Common, lass?"  
  
Callie nodded, to scared to speak. The man's face softened. "Oh, look here darlin', don't cry! Look, Alanna, you scared her!"  
  
"George, she scared me!"  
  
"What's your name?" George asked.  
  
"C-Callidora," Callie said, but it came out a barely audible whisper.  
  
"Sorry, lass, didn't catch that?"  
  
Callie got to her feet shakily. This was not at all how she had pictured meeting Alanna the Lioness. She dreamed of saving her from something-not cowering on the floor! "I'm Callidora Hennet," Callie said, a bit more clearly.  
  
"Where are you from?" Alanna asked curiously, approaching her and standing next to George.  
  
"I'm from the Copper Isles, Lady," Callie said, curtsying unstably and wobbling.  
  
"The Copper Islands?!" Alanna cried, staring at Callie. "You-but, how?"  
  
"Whoa there, darlin'!" George chuckled, grasping her upper arm. "Alanna, lets get her to a chair or somethin', she can hardly stand."  
  
Alanna nodded, still staring at her with wonderment, and walked out of the room a few paces in front of her husband who was supporting Callie. They were a very unlikely pair. Alanna had coppery red hair, was short and more stocky than muscular, while George was tall and lean, with tan skin and dark hair. They led her into a grand room that looked to fancy for words. The walls had paper on them; there was carpet on the floor…Callie had never even dreamed of such finery! Nor had she ever felt so unclean.  
  
"Here, lass, sit down in this chair," George said, helping her over to a grandly cushioned chair.  
  
"Oh-no, I couldn't!" Callie cried.  
  
"Why not?" Alanna asked worriedly, inspecting the chair.  
  
"No, it's not the chair, my Lady, it's me! I'll get it dirty for sure!" Callie said, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment as she looked down at her green dress and white apron.  
  
"It doesn't matter!" George said kindly but firmly, practically forcing Callie into the grand chair. It felt wonderful to her aching bones; she had never sat in anything so soft.  
  
"So you're from the Copper Isles, then?" Alanna prompted, drawing a chair for herself.  
  
"Yes, my Lady," Callie responded.  
  
"No, please, none of that, 'my Lady' rubbish. I'm Alanna." Alanna said firmly.  
  
Callie looked up at her in surprise. "Yes, my Lad-Alanna," she said, blushing.  
  
"Yes, and I'm George. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Callidora," George said, smiling kindly at her. "Now, if you will, explain."  
  
Callie took a deep breath and told them of everything-her life in the Copper Isles, how she sneaked on the boat, how she had been in the barrel for a day.  
  
"A whole day?" Alanna gasped, horrified.  
  
George chuckled. "No wonder you couldn't stand. That's quite a story, lass. Now, what to do with you…"  
  
Callie looked up, her eyes shining with tears. "I'll be good, I promise! I'll work for my keep, you don't have to pay me, just please don't send me back!"  
  
"Oh, we aren't sending you back," the Lioness said sympathetically, her eyes dark. "Don't worry. That's absolutely horrible…" she shuddered. "No, what you need now is a bath and a decent night's sleep!"  
  
"Oh, thank you!" Callie said, the tears threatening to spill over, unable to express her gratitude.  
  
"Yes, and we can discuss your future in the mornin'," George agreed firmly.  
  
"Elsina," Alanna called to a maid, "please, prepare a room for Miss Callidora."  
  
"Yes, Lady Alanna," the maid bowed and left.  
  
"Now, just one more question," Alanna said as she turned to Callie. "You posses a Gift. What type?"  
  
"I've only been able to light fire." Callie said, her cheeks burning. Alanna was a very powerful healer.  
  
Alanna frowned. "Really? It certainly looks as though you have much more than that."  
  
"I-I don't know, Alanna," Callie said, still quite embarrassed.  
  
"Well then, off to bed with you," George said, looking at his wife quickly before standing.  
  
"Yes, come now, Callidora," Alanna said, standing as well, her brows knit in thought.  
  
"Please, Alanna, I prefer-" Callie clapped a hand over her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut. Oh, no! I contradicted a lady! she thought, very scared. Now they would definitely through her out.  
  
"I'm not going to hit, you, Callidora!" Alanna said in surprise.  
  
Callie opened one eye slightly, hardly daring to believe it.  
  
"No, she isn't," George said with reassurance.  
  
Callie dropped her hand and her jaw fell open. "But-but I contradicted you! You're a noble!"  
  
George and Alanna exchange worried looks. "It's perfectly all right, I wouldn't dream of hitting you!" Alanna exclaimed, taking the seventeen-year- olds' hand.  
  
Callie looked down at the redhead nervously. "Your-touching me! Nobles don't touch commoners, I'll get you dirty!"  
  
Alanna's mouth fell open in exasperation. "It doesn't matter! I promise! Any noble in this land will treat you exactly as I am!"  
  
Callie shut her eyes, her cheeks flaming. Tortall is different, Tortall is different, she said to herself over and over again. "I'm sorry," she managed meekly.  
  
"That's all right. Now what is it you were saying?" Alanna encouraged, walking her out of the room with George on her other side.  
  
"I was just going to say that, if you want to that is, you may call me Callie," Callie said, trying very hard to be brave.  
  
"I certainly will, Callie," Alanna smiled. They turned a corner and she opened a door. A maid was there, unrolling a bed. Another was lighting a fire.  
  
"My Lady, I fetched an old bed dress of yours, and-" the maid cut short when she saw Callie, who was nearly four inches taller than Alanna. "Well, I suppose I should fetch another," the woman said cheerfully.  
  
Alanna laughed. "Thank you, Maude. This is Callidora, or Callie, as she prefers. Callie, this is my children's nurse-maid, Maude."  
  
"Very good to meet you, Lady Callie." Maude said, dropping a small curtsy.  
  
Callie gasped. "Oh, no, no, I am no lady!"  
  
"Callie hid herself in a barrel and sneaked onto the ship from the Copper Isles, the trade one that Jon only did because they needed it and he felt bad for killing Princess Joseline. I for one thought he was mad to do it, but the boat and it's men made it back safely." Alanna confided to Maude.  
  
"Well then, Miss Callie. Will that do?" Maude joked, holding Alanna's nightdress up to Callie. "Here, you may squeeze into this for the night, and I'll make you more clothes in the morrow."  
  
"You mean I'm staying in this room?" Callie asked in awe, staring around at the huge room.  
  
Alanna nodded.  
  
"But-but I don't deserve it! I haven't paid you or anything!" Callie exclaimed with disbelief.  
  
Alanna sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Callie, things are different here then your home. We do things for the sheer pleasure of helping people, not out of greed. You will not work for your keep. All George and I need is the satisfaction that comes with helping people in need, that is your pay to us. All right?"  
  
"Oh, if gratitude were money, you would be very rich!" Callie exclaimed, resisting the urge to hug the Lioness.  
  
"Good, that's all we need," George said firmly. "You get a bath and new clothes, we'll hold supper for you."  
  
"Yes," Callie said obediently. "Thank you so much," she said sincerely.  
  
Alanna smiled and hooked her arm through George's. "See you in a bit," she said, and swept out of the room with her husband.  
  
Callie stared out after Alanna, her eyes wide. She shook her head and turned back to the maid. Maude smiled. "Come now, dear, lets get you cleaned up!"  
  
Callie was led into a large dressing room attached to her room. There was a tub in the middle, filled with hot water. Maude stripped her, nearly fainting at how thin Callie was, and shooing her into the tub. Callie sank into the hot water, a little sigh escaping her lips. She closed her eyes and stretched out, not believing that she was actually in the same house as the great Lioness. And that the Lioness was so down to earth.  
  
Maude scrubbed her thoroughly while maids came back and forth, scooping out the dirty water in buckets and replacing it with clean, hot water. Finally, Maude pronounced her clean, and Callie was wrapped securely in a large white towel.  
  
A seamstress was waiting for her, pins and needles in her mouth, carrying a bundle of fabrics. Her hands were blurs as she measured, pinned, and cut the fabrics. Soon they began to look recognizable, and slowly molded into the finest dress Callie had ever seen.  
  
She slipped the silk on when it was done…it fit perfectly. As she looked into the mirror while a maid did her hair, she wondered what she had done to deserve this, and if she would ever find the secrets of her past. She certainly hoped she would. 


	2. The Newcomer

A million billion thank you's to my beta, Temptress! Love ya, Bryt! :-) The List of Honor is at the bottom!! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
A Whole New World  
  
Chapter 2: The Newcomer  
  
Mid-February  
  
The manor of Pirate's Swoop, Tortall  
  
In the twenty-first year of reign of King Jonathan IV and Thayet, his Queen  
  
460 H.E.  
  
"Callie! Callie, come here!"  
  
Callie lifted her head and squinted up at the large manor above her. A small figure with red hair was waving to her-Alanna. Callie grinned and cupped her hands around her mouth. "I'll be up in a minute!" she yelled.  
  
The doll-sized Alanna nodded and disappeared from Callie's vision. Callie frowned, wondering what the Lioness wanted that was so urgent to call her in from the beach. Callie had learned that, even though it was the same water that touched the Copper Isle's, she loved the ocean. She loved the sand, the salty taste of the water, and all the fish that swam in it. It was her favorite place to go and just think. Think about all of the happenings in her life-the birth of the innkeeper's baby, the Milson's house that had mysteriously caught fire last week, the death of a very treasured horse-everything that happened in the little town of Pirate's Swoop was her business.  
  
Callie got up and dusted her knees off, her hair whipping in the sea breeze. She scowled and tied it back tightly with the leather tie she always used. It was unusually warm for mid February, and there was no snow. Once her full-legged breeches and thick wool cloak were sand-free, she kissed her hand and then touched it to the water. She felt a tingle go through her arm where she had touched the water and smiled. That had become something she enjoyed doing, just for the pleasure of touching the cool blue waves.  
  
Callie turned toward the left and the path that would lead her to the drawbridge of her home. If someone had seen her four months earlier, when she had first arrived in the barrel, and seen her now, they would have had a hard time believing she was the same girl. She was not painfully thin anymore, and eating regularly had filled her out. Her bright blue eyes were even brighter, her hair thicker and more shiny than ever.  
  
Callie walked up the path, stubbing her bare toe on a rock that hadn't been there moments before and cursing vividly. She was surprised at herself for a moment while she nursed her toe, but then laughed and realized she must have picked it up from the sailors that she saw regularly in the only inn at Pirate's Swoop: The Drunken Sailor.  
  
The path came up on the outskirts of the village, to the left of the Drunken Sailor. Joanne, the innkeeper's wife and new mother, was hanging laundry on a line.  
  
"Callie!" Joanne said warmly, spotting her young friend. "How're ya, dear?"  
  
"I'm fine, thanks, Joanne," Callie said, but did not stop to chat. "I'm sorry, but Alanna needs me for something," she explained.  
  
"Ah," Joanne said, nodding her head. "I know why! Her son, Sir Thom's back!"  
  
Callie waved and began to jog, her brows knitted in thought. Alanna had mentioned a few times that she had a son who was knight, but Callie only knew her youngest: Alianne, who was sixteen and lived at home. Alianne had a twin, Alan, who was training to become a knight.  
  
Callie had joined in on Alanna's training Alianne. Alanna had been sorely disappointed when Alianne had refused to become a knight, but had been training her in archery and fencing since she was able to hold the hilt of a sword. Alanna had been more than willing to teach Callie all these things, but since she did have a duty to the realm, their lessons together were not regular; so Alianne had taught Callie all she knew. They were now a fair match together in using a sword, but archery was not Callie's strong point.  
  
She had reached the drawbridge, which was down, and she entered the inner walls. There, the whole family plus others were gathered around a man who was dismounting from his horse as she came up. Grooms rushed to take the black stallion while everyone crowded around the man. He removed his helmet and Callie had to restrain from gaping. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen, with dark red, curly hair, tanned skin, and a tall build, he definitely took after his father, but had his mother's face.  
  
He smiled at them all and hugged them, but Callie stayed a distance behind. He shouted when he saw how his sister had grown, and hugged her tightly. Alianne turned and spotted Callie and gestured her over. Callie shook her head, embarrassed. Alianne shot her a confused looked and walked over.  
  
"C'mon, Callie! I want you to meet Thom!" she called.  
  
"Um-well, I suppose I could wait until, you know, everyone else he knows gets a chance to greet him-"  
  
"Callie! Come here!" George called, beckoning her. He had gotten Thom's attention, and Thom looked over and locked his hazel eyes with Callie's sapphire blue one's. He smiled rather dazedly at her, and shook his head and turned to his father.  
  
"Who is that?" he asked.  
  
"Thom, this is the girl I wrote you about, the one from the Copper Islands!" Alanna said sternly.  
  
Callie allowed herself to be dragged over to the handsome man by Alianne. "Brother dear, this is Callidora, but she likes to be called Callie, and Callie, this is my brother, Thom," Alianne said impatiently.  
  
Callie smiled at him and he took her hand and kissed it. "Ma, you failed to tell me how beautiful she is," he said charmingly.  
  
Callie blushed and looked down, suddenly aware of her dirty, bare feet and she blushed even more.  
  
Alanna snorted. "I swear, Thom, you become more like your father every time I see you."  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" George joked. "Come on inside lad and tell me about your first year as a knight."  
  
Callie looked up and Thom grinned. "Sure, Da, but there's not much to tell."  
  
"I'll see to dinner, you go ahead," Alanna said, ushering her husband and son to the door. When they had disappeared inside, Alanna turned towards Callie. She grinned, having a feeling that her son had knocked Callie off balance. "Come on, Callie."  
  
"Er-yes, I think I'm actually going to go change my clothes, Alanna," Callie stammered.  
  
Alanna smiled knowingly. "Just make sure your down in time for dinner. Oh and Callie-I had Maude make something for you-it's high time your parted with your breeches and told everyone that you were a girl."  
  
Callie's eyes widened. "But I love my breeches!"  
  
"I know you do, but I would be insulted if you didn't wear the dress I picked out for you," Alanna wheedled, knowing that it was the only was to get Callie to cooperate.  
  
"Of course, Alanna," Callie said, glaring at her.  
  
Alanna grinned in triumph and walked inside, whispering for Alianne to make sure she didn't try and get out of it. Alianne, sharing her mother's thoughts, readily obeyed and dragged Callie up the stairs and into her room.  
  
"Alianne-OUCH, that HURT!" Callie shouted.  
  
"Well, if you'd stop struggling I wouldn't have to hold you so tightly!" Alianne cried.  
  
Callie glared at Alianne's hand, which was locked around her upper arm, but stopped struggling. "Why are you so anxious to get away from me anyway?" Alianne asked slyly.  
  
"I-" Callie spluttered, her face rapidly turning crimson, "I've no notion as to what you're talking about!"  
  
Alianne smiled to herself and nodded. They turned a corner and she opened the large oak door leading to Callie's bedchamber. There, lying on her bed, was the most beautiful dress Callie had ever seen.  
  
The base was blue green silk with Yamani-style sleeves - long and rectangular. There was an overrobe next to it made of silver gauze. Alianne grinned and helped her into it. The gown itself was gorgeous alone, and with the overrobe Callie hardly recognized herself.  
  
"You look great!" Alianne squealed, clapping her hands. Maude came in and ooh-ed over the dress and helped Callie to do her hair-simply brushed and shiny, falling to her waist. Maude shooed Alianne out so she could get dressed, and Alianne returned, looking much older than her sixteen years, in a gown of peach, her golden hair in slight curls. "She looks like a Yamani," Alianne remarked as she and Maude made last minute adjustments on Callie's dress.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" Callie asked nervously.  
  
"She doesn't, Alianne! Her eyes are to light a blue," Maude said fondly, brushing a stray piece of hair away from Callie's face. "All right, I've done all I can do. You girls had best get moving."  
  
Callie nodded, heart beating. She then took deep breaths, wondering why she was acting so nervous. It was just the family she had lived with for the past four months! So they hadn't seen her in a dress yet! So what if there was another person there-a very handsome person, Callie gulped-it didn't matter! He was still family!  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Thom sat into the chair to the right of his father, who was at the head of the long banquet table. He smiled gratefully, happy to be home.  
  
"All right, Thom, lets here it. How was your first year as a knight?" His mother, Alanna the Lioness asked anxiously, having returned from the kitchen, leaning forward and placing her elbows on the table in a most unladylike way. But then, Thom reflected, had his mother ever been ladylike?  
  
"Jantzon, my squire, was killed by bandits in a raid a few months back. Since then I have fought more bandits, but that is it. Nothing much to tell, like I said." Thom finished, leaning back in his seat.  
  
Alanna sighed. "Well, I have a feeling that 'nothing much' is going to be a thing of the past soon."  
  
"More trouble from Scanra?" Thom asked gravely, leaning forward attentively.  
  
"Yes. Damn Maggur Rathausak, remember him? The one with nine clans under his rule last summer? Well, he's persuaded them to make him king," Alanna informed him.  
  
"I heard that," Thom said thoughtfully. "I didn't know if it was true, thought."  
  
George nodded grimly. "Jon's been in council with all his advisers for days now."  
  
Thom cursed before the noise of a door shutting distracted the three. At the very end of the table and making their way up was Alianne, his sister, and Callidora, the young woman from the Copper Islands. Callie was wearing a dress the color of the sea, and when she came up close, Thom whispered, "Great Mother Goddess," hoarsely under his breath and jumped to his feet.  
  
The dress clung to her curves, and her black hair was down to her waist. She was staring determinedly at her feet, refusing to meet his gaze. He walked around the table and her head slowly lifted up. Their eyes met, and she quickly turned crimson and averted her gaze.  
  
Thom grinned and bowed. "Might I escort the lady to her seat?" he asked, holding his hand out.  
  
Callie looked to him, her eyes wide. She nodded and hesitantly placed her hand in his. Alianne giggled, and her father jumped to his feet as Thom escorted Callie to the seat on his left. "Forgive him, my darlin' daughter, for his ignorance," George said formally, taking her on his arm and leading her to the seat next to Alanna. "He's just a bit-er-absorbed in other women."  
  
Alianne laughed and sat gracefully next to her mother. "Too right you are," Alanna said with amusement, eyeing her son, who was pulling the chair out for Callie.  
  
After seating Callie, Thom returned to his own seat and smiled at her. "I understand you like it here."  
  
Callie's eyes lit. "I love Pirate's Swoop!"  
  
George laughed. "And you know we love havin' you here, lass."  
  
Callie blushed and studied her crystal goblet.  
  
"And she spends more time at the beach then she does here," Alanna said, her eyes sparkling with amusement.  
  
"Why?" Thom asked curiously, leaning towards her.  
  
"Well," Callie said, her eyes still focused on the goblet, "I-I don't exactly know why…I just feel like I belong when I'm in the water. And it's not just ocean water," she said quickly, looking at Alanna, "it's any type of water."  
  
"Hmm," Alanna said, sitting back. "Sounds like elemental magic. But those Gifts aren't very common," she frowned.  
  
"Should we have her tested?" George asked, looking at his wife intently.  
  
"I've no doubt that Numair could do it," Alanna said thoughtfully. "He knows about elemental Gifts. But they are rare, so I'm not sure if one is actually living right now. But Numair would be the person to go to, of course."  
  
"But-but I've never-I've only been able to make fire!" Callie exclaimed, forgetting herself.  
  
Alanna turned to her. "Yes, but I'm positive you can do more. Sure, you might not have the Gift to heal, but you could be able to many other things…but you're right, George, we need to test her. It might be later rather than sooner, though," Alanna sighed as she removed her elbows so a servant could place a bowl of water in front of her and a towel.  
  
Callie sighed internally and accepted the dish presented to her. She knew that Sir Thom was looking at her, but she was very uncomfortable under his gaze. He probably only thought she was nice looking. There was no chance he actually liked her, nobles didn't like commoners. It just wasn't done.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Alianne stayed close to Callie for the next few days, observing her reaction to her older brother, Thom. Whenever he would enter the room (as he seemed to do quite a bit), Callie would look anywhere but at him, even though, Alianne thought, it was quite obvious that Callie knew Thom was staring at her and was still ignoring him completely.  
  
After the fourth day or so, when Alianne was being dragged out of the greenhouse by Callie, she decided that she needed to do something.  
  
It was obvious, by the disappointed look on Thom's face as Callie brushed him aside, that he was attracted to her. Alianne's mother had always sworn that her daughter had empathetic magic, for she had always been instantly able to tell when someone was sad or mad, and be able to help him or her. It wasn't lighting fires or healing, but to have the Gift of Empathy was not to be taken lightly, so Alanna had said.  
  
Alianne's empathetic magic roared when she had seen the crestfallen look on her brother's face, and she felt quite irritated with the girl in front of her.  
  
Alianne ordered herself to calm down; nothing good would come of being mad at someone. She decided, since it was very uncomfortable to be in the same room with the two and the rest of the household was beginning to notice it as well, that she should do something about it herself. After all, what was the use of empathetic magic if she didn't put it to work? Alianne assured herself as she wriggled out of Callie's grasp and massaged her wrist. She glared at the older girl. It was Callie who was acting so strangely, not Thom.  
  
"Callie? Can we talk?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose," Callie said, her voice tired.  
  
"What's wrong?" Alianne asked, sitting down on a chair in the parlor next to her.  
  
"I dunno. Let's go to the beach, want to? It always clears my head."  
  
Alianne nodded and stood again. She followed Callie outdoors, through the inner walls of the manor, over the drawbridge, and down a path that had rarely been used until Callie came.  
  
Callie skirted rocks like a pro, Alianne reflected as she narrowly missed tripping over a rock that jutted out, and must do this often. She walked right down the beach to a cluster of rocks. One stuck out so it was over the water.  
  
Callie quickly removed her soft leather boots and rolled her full breaches up, and stepped into the water. She gave a sigh of relief and Alianne couldn't help but giggle. She followed Callie's lead and stepped into the water-and right back out again.  
  
"Gods above, the water's frigid!" Alianne cried, sitting on the rock and tucking her feet under her.  
  
"Mm, it feels good," Callie said dreamily.  
  
Alianne had to suppress a scathing remark, and instead said, "all right, water woman, we need to talk. Why do you hate my brother so much?"  
  
Callie's eyes popped open and she looked sharply at her friend. "I don't hate Thom. What makes you think that?"  
  
"Well, I don't know, maybe it's because you aren't exactly friendly when it comes to him, like a minute ago, when he asked you very nicely if you wanted to walk on the beach with him later and you gave a very curt, 'no thank you', grabbed me, and left." Alianne said, her voice laced with sarcasm.  
  
Callie glanced at her and perched on the rock. "I don't expect you to understand, so I shan't tell you."  
  
"Try me."  
  
Callie sighed. "He's two years older than me…there is no possible way that he actually has feelings for me."  
  
Alianne could tell that she was definitely leaving something out, and she did have a feeling as to what it was, but she also had enough sense to tell that that was all she would get out of Callie and decided to not question her further. Instead she shrugged nonchalantly. "He does like you, whether you want to believe it or not. I know he really does want to be at least your friend."  
  
"I will be friends with him, of course! But I thought that he-well," she blushed and stopped abruptly.  
  
Alianne thought quickly. The only way she would ever get her friend and brother romantically involved was if Thom proved to Callie that he really did care for her. Alianne would have to hope that her brother had enough sense to do that. But, before that would happen, she had to get them to become friends.  
  
"Well," she began slowly, carefully thinking about what she would say next, "I don't think that Thom likes you romantically, but I know he wants to be your friend, definitely."  
  
Callie relaxed. "Good, then, as long as he doesn't have any of…those…feelings for me, then I will be glad to be friends with him."  
  
Alianne smiled to herself and hugged Callie around the shoulders. "Well, then, lets go back up and be friendly! I know that you want to improve your archery skills, and Thom's a fair shot. I'm sure he'd be happy to er-tutor- you!"  
  
"Great," Callie said, and she sounded truly happy. The two young women hopped off the rock and set off down the beach. "Oh!" Callie exclaimed as they were about to get on the path home, "I forgot to say goodbye!"  
  
Before Alianne could ask, Callie had set off towards the water. She followed slowly, and the most astonishing thing happened. Callie pressed her fingers to her lips and touched the water, and her hand glowed a deep sea green. Alianne sucked in her breath. Callie returned, looking as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened, and Alianne fell into step behind her. She definitely had to tell her mother about that.  
  
*puts on corny TV voice* Will Callie and Thom become friends? Tune in next time to find out! Only on fanfiction.net!  
  
Oh, and if you would like me to email you when I update, tell me your addy when you review and I will!!  
  
*cough* review, please.  
  
List of Honor:  
  
Miss julep: Thanks, I definitely will!  
  
Loverofbooks: By email too! You rock! And I hope you liked this! Thanks for all the compliments! And I think I might have sent my reply to the wrong address, so please email me and tell me if you got it or not!  
  
Starkitty: Thank you!  
  
Aer: I would love to know who your suspicion is, although I doubt it's right…and I am really, seriously trying to make Callie not perfect…thanks for all the lovely compliments!  
  
FlyingFire-Thanks for reviewing both of my stories! I apologize for the errors, and I hope that since I have a beta now, those won't be as common!  
  
Hi: Thanks!  
  
Azhure: Those were the highest compliments I have ever gotten, and don't you dare tell me that I'm a better writer than you, cause I'm definitely not! Your story is so awesome, and I can't wait to read more! Also by email, thank you!!  
  
Chibi-Chingo- Thank you for deciding to review! And I suppose I don't want you to be mad at me…I hope this was quick enough for you!  
  
Jilla kala-Lol, you reviewed my other story! And I laughed when you said "knack", that was funny. Thanks for the great compliments!  
  
By email:  
  
Carlee: Thanks so much, and I really, really hope that you decide to help me!! Thanks for all the wonderful compliments!! I can't wait until you get back, so hurry home!! 


	3. A Mysterious Conversation

Many thanks to my beta and friend, Temptress! Don't forget to review, my dears!  
  
Flowergurl :D  
  
A Whole New World  
  
Chapter Three: A Mysterious Conversation  
  
Alanna sat at her desk, chewing her quill pen, deep in thought. She was wondering what exactly she would write to her friend and fellow mage, Numair Salmalin, about the young Copper Islander girl's talent. Alanna wasn't even sure that Callie possessed an elemental Gift, but judging by Alianne's report, Callie had some connection with water.  
  
Yes, Alanna's daughter had come to Alanna a week ago, winded, and gasped out that Callie touched the water and her fingers turned a deep sea green. Alanna had tested Callie soon after Alianne's announcement, persuading her to simply light a fire. But the girl had been flustered and had only managed a puff of blue green smoke.  
  
Sighing in frustration, Alanna pushed her chair away from her desk, stood, and began walking around the study. Perhaps she was making a big deal out of nothing…and perhaps not. Callie certainly felt differently from other Gifted people, and she was sure Numair would feel the same.  
  
Shouts roused Alanna from her thoughts and she walked quickly to the window. She smiled at the scene that was taking place on the stone balcony a few floors down: Callie was backing away slowly from Alanna's son, Thom, with a water bucket concealed behind her back. Thom was soaking wet, and Callie looked as though she was doing some very fast-talking. In an attempt to save herself, she pointed wildly at Alianne, who was perched on the wall, laughing herself silly. Thom shook his head, spraying Callie's dry sky blue blouse and tan breeches with drops of water, and took off after her. Callie flung the empty bucket aside and ran for her life. She was giving Thom a very good run, but he was faster and soon she was in his arms on the ground, and he was tickling her mercilessly.  
  
Alanna began giggling and was soon joined by George's hearty laugh. "Ah, young love," he sighed, putting his arms around the Lioness's waist.  
  
Alanna spun to face him in alarm. "Young what?!"  
  
"Alanna…he isn't five anymore," George said gently, his eyes sparkling.  
  
She sighed and looked out the window again. Now Alianne was trying to save her friend by prying her brother's arm off. Thom turned and began tickling her and Callie got up quickly.  
  
"You really think so? But Callie's so young! Only...what? Seventeen?"  
  
George chuckled. "Just don't be surprised, love."  
  
Alanna's shoulder's drooped in defeat. "I suppose you're right. Again."  
  
George squeezed her gently and looked out the window himself. Thom's attention was on Callie again, and they were circling around a large wooden table. After moments of chasing, Thom sat down and faced the wall. The girls couldn't see his devious smile.  
  
"Look! The little devil's makin' them think they've won!" George cried, laughter choking him.  
  
"Oh, Alianne's smart…you see, she won't fall for something stupid like that," Alanna said confidently. But, contrary to her thoughts, both Callie and Alianne were approaching Thom warily. "No-she wouldn't! Would she?" Alanna cried, pressing her hands on the cold window, her breath fogging it up.  
  
Sure enough, both girls were stealthily approaching, and Callie smiled triumphantly. Her mouth formed the words "I guess we won then!"  
  
Thom grinned and turned, pulling her down and tickling her again. Finally, she lifted her arms up in defeat and he stopped, still grinning, and pulled her to her feet.  
  
Alanna smiled and turned away from the window. "It's so nice having Thom home. It's so nice to be home, although I daresay I'll be getting some type of bird from Jon telling me I need to go to Corus any day now."  
  
"Well, we shan't think about that 'til it comes," George said firmly. "Were you goin' to write a letter?" He asked curiously, taking in the open inkbottle, blank paper, and chewed quill on the desk.  
  
"Yes," Alanna sighed. "But I didn't get very far, as you can tell," she said wryly.  
  
"To Numair?" George asked, looking at her piercingly.  
  
"Yes, to see if he could tell if Callie's got elemental magic or not. I think she does, but I don't know for sure."  
  
"Well, you should at least try. If he can't come here than we can bring her to court-"  
  
George was cut off by a tapping noise at the window. A great eagle was perched on the sill. George rushed to let it in and it flew to the arm of the chair next to Alanna. It stuck out its foot, where a letter sealed with the royal crest was tied, impatiently.  
  
"I knew it," Alanna said with grim triumph. She untied the letter and read it quickly while George filled a cup of water for the bird. "Yes, Jon wants me in Corus as soon as possible, and he wants to meet the 'young Copper Islander' apparently," Alanna said, still looking at the letter.  
  
George put on a smile and said, "Well, looks like we're goin' on a family trip!"  
  
Alanna rolled her eyes. "I suppose so."  
  
"Love, it'll be okay…you know Alianne'll be thrilled, she hasn't seen Alan since we took her to court. That was, what? A bit over a year?" George said with encouragement.  
  
"Yes, you're right," Alanna said, looking back out the window. "And Callie needs to be introduced to the court anyway. We can also take her to Numair. Yes, this will be a good thing, I think."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"To court?" Callie squeaked.  
  
"Yes, to court," Alanna said firmly. "King Jonathan requested you came specifically."  
  
"So there's no use saying that I can take care of the manor until you get back?" Callie asked miserably, sitting on the nearest chair.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not, lass," George said kindly, taking her hand. "But we're all going! And don't forget, Tortall is different. All of my best friends live at court, and they'll be delighted to meet you."  
  
Callie tried another tactic. "But I don't know how to curtsy or dance or eat properly! That would take months to teach me, right?" She asked anxiously.  
  
"She does have a point," Alanna said grimly, looking at George.  
  
"Not with four teachers," Thom said, stepping forward. "We could start now."  
  
"Good thinking, lad," George said, grinning at his son. "C'mon Callie, stand up-oh, don't you think she should be wearin' a skirt?"  
  
"Yes, I should be, and there's no time for that, so," Callie said hastily, standing.  
  
Thom caught her by the arm. "Oh no you don't, Callie."  
  
"We'll make a lady of you yet," Alianne grinned, passing Callie to get to her mother.  
  
"Great Mother, help me!"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Three days later, Callie felt as though her head had been stuffed. She knew how to eat, how too greet a prince versus a king, how to carry on a very polite conversation, all the different titles for nobility, and more. Callie was running all the "useless knowledge" (in her opinion) through her head as she nervously played with a ringlet in the carriage. They were in the city of Corus, and while Alianne squealed every time she saw something she recognized, Callie was feeling less excited and sicker.  
  
It wasn't because of the bumpy ride either, mind you.  
  
Alanna, George, and Thom were riding outside the carriage, and had been since the beginning of their journey the day before. They had decided to split it up in order to ride at a more leisurely pace. But no matter how slow Callie had willed the carriage to go, they were climbing up the large hill that would take them to the palace.  
  
"Ooh, Callie, come look! The palace is gorgeous!" Alianne cried gleefully.  
  
"No, thanks, but I'll see it later," Callie moaned, clutching her stomach.  
  
"Are you all right? Do you need to see a healer? Because I can just ask Ma- "  
  
"No don't!" Callie exclaimed, cutting the sixteen-year-old off.  
  
Alianne grinned wickedly. "I thought you would see it my way."  
  
Callie stuck her tongue out at Alianne who grinned at her impishly. Callie recalled with a wince the events that had taken place the night before- Alanna had finally lost her temper with the girl and yelled at her for thinking that she was going to meet her death by being introduced to the court.  
  
The carriage halted and Thom opened the door formally, bowing. "My Lady Callidora," he teased, holding his hand out.  
  
Callie took a shaky breath and attempted to smile back. She placed her hand in his callused palm and stepped out, nearly tripping on her blue wool shift. A hostler came out of the stables to greet them. "Bless me, it's George Cooper!" he smiled.  
  
George dismounted and shook the man's hand. "Stefan, good to see you," he grinned.  
  
"An' ye, My Lord Baron," Stefan said, a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
"Who's that?" Callie whispered to Thom, who still held her hand.  
  
"An old friend of Da's, who used to be in the Court of the Rogue with him," Thom whispered back.  
  
"Thom! Aren't you forgetting someone?!" And indignant voice called from the carriage.  
  
"Sorry sister dear, but I've got my hands full," Thom said, holding up his and Callie's intertwined hands.  
  
Alianne scowled, but allowed a royal serving man to help her down instead.  
  
"And look 'ere, it's Sir Thom!" Stefan said, patting Thom's mount. Fireshield, who was actually a chestnut, looked red in the sunlight. "And who's this lady?" he asked, bowing to Callie.  
  
"Callidora Hennet, Stefan," George said, putting an arm on Callie's shoulder fondly. "She's bein' introduced into court."  
  
"Ah," Stefan said, nodding. "Well, I daresay ye know where ye're goin'. But I'll have a man escort miladys and Sir Thom," he said, bowing to Callie and Alianne.  
  
The man who helped Alianne from the carriage beckoned, and the whole party, except Stefan, trooped up the hill to the palace. Callie got her first real look at it and gasped. It really was gorgeous, with turrets and towers shooting up everywhere. They were led into a grand entrance hall, which was so big it made Callie's eyes hurt, and were greeted by a smiling man and woman, both dressed informally. The man was very handsome with dark hair, shining blue eyes, and a tall build. The woman was dressed plainly, but she looked like royalty in the simple blouse and breeches. She had black curly hair, pearly white skin, and large hazel eyes. She hugged Alanna and George warmly, as did the man.  
  
"Surely you remember my son, Thom, and daughter, Alianne?" George asked formally.  
  
"Of course," the woman said, embracing Alianne. Thom dropped Callie's hand (which she had forgotten about) and kissed the woman's hand and bowed to the man.  
  
"And this," Alanna said, gently pushing Callie forward, "is Callidora Hennet. Callie, this is King Jonathan and Queen Thayet of Tortall."  
  
Callie's jaw dropped and her eyes went as wide as saucers. Thayet-the queen!- smiled warmly and shook her hand. Callie was amazed that her hand felt callused-the sign of hard work. She quickly shut her mouth and curtsied to the queen, her mind whirling, and then to the king.  
  
"Welcome, Callidora," King Jonathan said, his voice deep and very pleasant. "I hope you enjoy it here in Tortall."  
  
"Oh, yes, very much so!" Callie exclaimed, forgetting herself. She swallowed and dropped another curtsy quickly.  
  
"Good, good. Now, Alanna, George, come with me now. You can check into your rooms later," the king said, steering the Lioness and her husband out of the great hall.  
  
"I'll come with you to your rooms, then," Queen Thayet said cheerfully, following the serving man who was leading them to their rooms. "its not as if what my lord is talking about is anything new to me. Alianne, I just cannot get over how much you've grown!"  
  
Callie stared at the floor, determinedly placing one foot in front of the other, hearing Alianne and Thayet chatting in the background. The famed king and queen were-were normal, everyday people! That concept was baffling to Callie-and she knew it would take getting used to.  
  
"Are you okay?" A voice asked in her ear.  
  
Callie jumped and stared up into Thom's hazel eyes. "Yeah," she replied, shaking her head. "I'm just really mixed up here."  
  
He smiled and took her hand. "Don't worry, you'll fit in quicker than Tortallan natives."  
  
Callie's heartbeat quickened. She was acutely aware of how close their bodies were, and how good he smelled. She found herself actually wishing for a split second that he did like her romantically, but she gave herself a mental slap. That was so stupid-Alianne had said that Thom had no interest in her in that way, and Callie was happy about that. Really, she was.  
  
But then, why did she feel so unhappy?  
  
Callie realized that the queen had said something to her. She blushed. "I'm sorry, Highness, I didn't catch that."  
  
Thayet smiled. "I simply asked if you were nervous about tonight?"  
  
Callie swallowed. "Oh-oh no, Majesty, not at all."  
  
Alianne snorted and Callie glared at her. "Well that's good, you shouldn't be," Thayet said with reassurance. Her hazel eyes flicked to Thom's hand, which was holding Callie's tightly as he smiled at her, and Thayet's eyes lit and she turned to Alianne, who looked where Thayet was looking.  
  
Alianne sighed. "It's a lot more complicated than it looks," she muttered to the queen as they turned down a corridor.  
  
"Really?" the queen inquired.  
  
"Yes-it's a long story, and, begging your Highness' pardon, but may I tell it later?" Alianne pleaded.  
  
"Of course," Thayet smiled. "And I think we are at your rooms-yes, we are," she smiled as the serving man opened a door. Thayet stepped back and allowed her guests to pass through the door before her, noticing that Callidora dropped Thom's hand in the process.  
  
It was the most beautiful room Callie had ever seen-counting the one at Pirate's Swoop. It was filled with chairs and sofas and books, all done in light pink and gold. Straight in front of them was a huge bay window, with a view of the palace lawns. There were three doors leading off of the room.  
  
"Callidora, this is your room," Thayet said hospitably, gesturing to a door on her right, "Alianne, that one next to Callidora's is yours, and Sir Thom, this is your room," she pointed to the only door on the left side of the room. "I do hope you find them comfortable. Excuse me, I will leave and let you settle in."  
  
Alianne and Callie curtsied and Thom bowed deeply. Thayet nodded her head and closed the door after her.  
  
"I told you she wasn't your average queen," Thom said with a grin, sitting heavily down on a plump chair.  
  
Callie nodded fervently and sat in the sofa opposite him, and Alianne took a seat on Callie's left. There soon was a knock, and a parade of servants came in, bringing the trio's belongings, followed up by a very distinguished man, announcing that they had precisely three hours to change into their dinner attire.  
  
Alianne exhaled loudly when he left. "Mithros, they think that all nobles need three hours to change! But a bath does sound nice right now…" she said thoughtfully, rising and gliding across the room to her door.  
  
Thom rolled his eyes and grinned at Callie. "So, Cal, want to go practice fencing?"  
  
Callie raised her eyebrows. "Cal, is it?"  
  
"Sure, if you don't mind."  
  
Callie shook her head and grinned. "Alright, but only for a bit. I do need some time to change, you know."  
  
"I'm sure that you would look delightful even if you wore a keg, milady Callie," Thom said, mock-bowing and offering his arm.  
  
"Wait a moment, let me change out of this dratted dress," Callie said. She rushed into her room, where three maids were busily putting her cloths away and gossiping loudly. They stopped chattering immediately upon Callie's entrance, and all curtsied respectfully.  
  
"Oh-don't let me disturb you," Callie said, her face tinged red. "I-I just need some breeches and a blouse…" she looked around at all the cases that held her clothes.  
  
"Disturb us, milady?" One maid inquired, her eyes wide.  
  
One was already digging through Callie's things, while the other had a feather duster that was posed in midair, her eyes wide with shock.  
  
"Yes…well, I'll-erm, be leaving now," Callie said hurriedly, shutting herself in what she hope was a privy. To her immense relief it was, and she changed into the much lighter clothes. She managed to do so without breaking anything and only cursing a few times. Callie had time to throw her hair into a quick ponytail before rushing into the common room, where Thom was practicing lunges and blows against a person only he could see. Callie had only begun fencing with the young knight a week ago, and he was quite good. Better than Alianne, that is, of course, he was a trained knight-and Callie was always looking for a challenge, even though she could do nothing but block when up against Thom.  
  
Callie cleared her throat and he spun, his cheeks reddening before he grinned to cover it up. Callie had to restrain from laughing. He was embarrassed!  
  
"Alianne, Callie and me are going to fence, all right?" Thom called through her door.  
  
"All right!" Came the muffled yell.  
  
The two set off through the winding halls that made up the castle. "I'm glad you know where we're going," Callie said, breaking the silence and shivering slightly.  
  
"Actually, my dear, I haven't the slightest clue as to where we are," Thom said cheerfully.  
  
"What?!" Callie cried, stopping dead and facing him.  
  
"I think we're actually somewhere near the library…" Thom said, turning right. Callie ran to catch up with him, sighing and looking at a particularly interesting painting portraying a wolf-hunt, when wham! She hit something solid and fell onto her rear end.  
  
"Ouch! What the-"  
  
Callie felt a hand sneak around her mouth and she was pulled into the shadows. The girl struggled wildly until Thom came into her line of vision. He was white and more serious-looking than she had ever seen. He pressed a finger to his lips and removed his hand from her mouth. Keeping to the shadows, he crept along a wall and went down a side passage. Callie followed, wondering what was going on. The passage they were in had holes in the side of the wall, where angry, hushed voices were leaking through:  
  
"-know how bad this could be if you're found!" A male voice cried. Thom looked slowly through a hole and Callie followed his example, looking in one close to her. The scene revealed a pacing man whose face were hidden by shadows and a comfortable chair that was seated in front of a roaring fire. It was someone's bed chamber. Feet were the only thing that led Callie to believe that the chair was occupied-highly polished black boots, with a peculiar green fringe on the bottom.  
  
A deep throaty chuckle came from the chair. "I have done this since I was a youngling. I know what I'm doing, and I won't be caught, I assure you."  
  
The man who was pacing stopped. "I suppose you are right. But what about her?"  
  
"She won't have clue, I swear by Mithros." The man in the chair said.  
  
The pacing man sighed. "All the same, be careful, for the gods' sakes."  
  
"She doesn't know her power yet," the man in the chair said suddenly, changing the subject. "She is only seventeen. Still easy to bend. Perhaps I can persuade her-"  
  
"No!" the pacing man sounded quite near hysterics. "You are only here to see her and then leave!"  
  
The man in the chair sighed. "Very well."  
  
"Good," the pacing man sounded a great deal more relaxed. "How about a shot of brandy, eh?"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Callie and Thom burst back into their common room a bit later. They shut the door quickly behind them and Callie slumped on a couch, Thom taking a seat next to her.  
  
"Thom?" Callie panted as soon as she had gotten her breath back.  
  
"I know. It-it was wrong to have done that…" he said, looking at her.  
  
"Actually," Callie said, sitting up, "that thought hadn't even passed through my head. I was wondering if you knew who they could have been talking about."  
  
Thom grinned. "I should have known. And no, I don't have any idea who they could have been talking about."  
  
Callie shrugged, determined to not let it bother her. But she kept wondering if they could have been talking about her. She blushed at her selfishness. That was stupid. The girl shook her head and got to her feet.  
  
"Callie? Is that you?" Alianne called, stepping into the common room. She was wearing a brightly colored kimono and her hair was toweled up. "I didn't think you would ever get back-what have you been doing?" Alianne asked with puzzlement, taking in their flushed cheeks and disheveled hair.  
  
"Fencing, of course," Thom lied without blinking an eye.  
  
Alianne looked at him shrewdly. "That was a quick fencing lesson, wasn't it?"  
  
Callie looked at Thom anxiously. He looked uncomfortable and shrugged. "I'm gross-I need to bathe. And so do you, Cal," he said, tugging a lock of her coal black hair that had escaped it's tie. Before Alianne could ask further, he disappeared into his quarters.  
  
"You need a bath too," Alianne said sternly, placing her hands on her hips and looking exactly like her mother.  
  
But Callie was already to her door. "Yes, you're certainly right!" she said in a slightly unnatural, high voice.  
  
Alianne threw her hands in the air. "Fine, if you don't want to tell me, that's wonderful," she snapped, and walked into her chambers, muttering about lying older brothers and friends.  
  
"Whoops," Callie said softly without a trace of guilt. She knew that Alianne bounced back very quickly and she would stop thinking of it as soon as they arrived in court. 


End file.
